La Gentillesse? C'est Bizarre
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: Fanfiction Pandora Hearts - Alice X Gilbert - En ce moment, Gilbert se montre plutôt attentionné envers Alice. Cette dernière n'en n'a pas l'habitude et trouve ça suspect...


«J'ai encore faim!»

Exaspéré, Gilbert soupira avant de se lever du fauteuil où il était assis en train de lire pour se rendre dans la cuisine afin de calmer la faim d'Alice, jeune Chain très puissante qui avait toujours faim. Cette dernière observait Gilbert aller à la cuisine pour lui donner quelque chose à manger. Elle était perplexe et se posait des questions sur la Tête d'Algues. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle se plaint d'avoir toujours faim, Gilbert lui criait dessus en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un stupide lapin qui devait arrêter de manger à longueur de temps. Mais depuis quelques temps, il ne lui criait plus dessus, il était plus calme, plus gentil. Elle ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça enfin si, lorsque Oz, son «maître» lui donnait un ordre.

En réalité, elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, elle voulait juste le tester, voir s'il allait redevenir comme avant, une Tête d'Algues rigolote facile à énerver. Elle adorait le mettre hors de lui, c'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était sa façon à elle de montrer son affection aux gens qui l'entouraient. Mais c'était particulier avec lui. C'était sa victime préféré. Elle adorait le torturer gentiment et le faire tourner en bourrique.

Voir Gilbert si attentionné envers elle déstabilisait Alice: elle ne comprenait pas ce changement d'attitude mais, d'un côté, ça lui faisait bien plaisir qu'il se comporte ainsi avec elle. Elle n'aurais su expliquer pourquoi mais elle aimait bien le voir gentil comme ça. Il était toujours quelque peu soumis à Oz mais ce dernier donnait des ordres à Gilbert tandis qu'Alice n'avait fait que dire qu'elle avait toujours faim et Gil s'était levé de son propre chef afin de lui donner à manger.

Lorsque ce dernier revint dans le salon où il se trouvait initialement en compagnie d'Alice, il avait dans la main une assiette sur laquelle se trouvait un sandwich. Il tendit l'assiette vers la Chain en détournant le regard. Celle-ci la prit en le remerciant tandis que Gilbert retournait s'asseoir sans un mot.

Elle ne toucha pas au sandwich, qui pourtant débordait de viande de toute sorte. Elle se contenta de fixer son ami qui lui, lisait. Il avait l'air tellement plongé dans sa lecture qu'il ne remarqua pas ce regard insistant et soupçonneux. Mais cette fois, elle voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Alors elle posa la question suivante à Gilbert «Tu vas pas bien, Tête d'Algue?»

Surpris, il leva la tête vers la jeune fille qui le regardait toujours. Il répondit avec un certain empressement qui n'était pas naturel chez lui: « Si, si, ça va, depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi?

\- Depuis que t'as l'air différent. C'est vrai, ça fait des jours que t'es bizarre, que tu m'a pas traité de Stupide Lapin, que t'es gentil avec moi!

\- Alors selon toi, être gentil, c'est être bizarre?

\- Oui! D'habitude tu n'es gentil qu'avec Oz parce-que c'est ton maître donc tu lui obéis mais en ce moment, avec moi, t'es gentil naturellement, j'ai pas l'habitude, surtout de ta part!

\- Je peux être désagréable avec toi si tu préfère! Rétorqua Gilbert de mauvaise humeur.

\- Non non, c'est bien aussi quand t'es comme ça... bizarre mais bien... répondit elle en rougissant sans savoir pourquoi. Mais pourquoi as-tu décidé d'être gentil avec moi?

\- Crois moi, c'est bien que tu ne le saches pas...

\- Si, je veux savoir!

\- Je ne te le dirait pas, n'insiste pas... soupira le jeune homme en tentant de se concentrer sur son livre.

\- J'insisterais tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu! Dit-le moi, dit-le moi, dit-le moi, dit-le moi...

Tout en répétant la même phrase, elle sautillait autour du fauteuil ou était assis Gilbert, qui semblait perdre de plus en plus patience. N'en pouvant plus, il se leva, prit brusquement Alice par les épaules afin de la stopper et, en la regardant dans les yeux, il s'exclama: « Et si je te dit que c'est parce-que je t'aime que je suis gentil avec toi, ça répond à ta question?!»

Aussitôt, il regretta ses paroles. Il enleva ses mains des épaules de la jeune fille mais son regard resta rivé sur Alice. Elle avait les joues rouges, les yeux écarquillés. Elle le regardait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Gênée par ce silence embarrassant, Alice lui demanda: « - t'es vraiment amoureux de moi Tête d'Algues?

\- … Oui. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, c'est vrai. Et... Toi?

\- Quoi moi?

\- Est-ce que tu... Tu m'aimes un peu aussi? Demanda t-il en détournant le regard.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit sur sa joue un petit baiser timide. Tout près de lui, Alice répondit « Je crois que oui... Gilbert.»

Elle avait dit oui... Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune fille l'avait appeler par son prénom. N'y tenant plus, il prit Alice dans ses bras et l'embrassa, comme il avait tant rêver de le faire.

La jeune Chain était tombée sous son charme sans le savoir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aimerait autant être dans les bras de Gilbert. Mais elle n'oubliait pas qui il était: c'était la Tête d'Algues, sa victime préférée. Alors elle murmura d'une voix taquine à son oreille: «Attention ma Tête d'Algues, c'est pas parce-qu'on est ensemble maintenant que tu vas être tranquille, au contraire, je vais te jouer encore plus de mauvais tour!» Ce par quoi Gilbert répondit, amusé: «Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, mon Stupide Lapin.»

 _Coucou! Voilà une petite fic très courte, j'ignore s'il y a beaucoup d'amateur de ce pairing donc s'il y a des personnes qui lisent cette fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, positive ou négative, ça me ferait très plaisir! =D_

 _Maintenant, je laisse un message aux deux personnes qui m'ont inspiré cette histoire, mon amie Neko Lapin et mon Meilleur Ami: Les gens, ça faisait un moment que je voulais vous écrire une fic de ce genre, c'est chose faite, j'ai enfin eue de l'inspiration! X3 j'espère qu'elle vous à plu! =D bon certes c'est court mais désolée je savais pas quoi écrire de plus! T.T quand je l'ai commencer vendredi j'ai évidemment penser à vous et (Attention: mode bisounours sensible activé!) au fait que je trouve ça génial que vous vous soyez trouvé, j'vous trouve trop mignon tous les deux et je vous adoooooooore les gens! X3 (C'est bon, je désactive le mode bisounours!) (J'sens que je vais prendre cher demain quand je vais te revoir Neko Lapin, je sais pas du tout pourquoi! XD)_

 _breeeeeeeeef, encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça serait gentil! =D_

 _Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,_

 _Lolyta Arlert._


End file.
